


#OlicitySpotting: Baker City, Oregon

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Road Trip Fics, olicity spotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity hang out at cafe in Oregon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#OlicitySpotting: Baker City, Oregon

Ugh, Naomi Jenkins rolls her eyes at the couple sitting on the couch by the window, cuddling as they waited for their order.

The guy half of the couple (a really, really good looking specimen with deep blue eyes and a stubbled jawline that even Naomi could admit was really, really attractive) sat on the right corner of the couch, legs extended in front of him, his left arm wrapped around the shoulder of girl half of the couple (a cute, pony-tailed blonde with spectacles, who could have been Naomi’s type, if she wasn’t still smarting from being dumped ) as she sat next to him, her arms around his torso, resting her chin on his left pectoral.

As the guy started nuzzling the side of the girl’s face, his right hand stroking her opposite cheek with his thumb, Naomi had to look away and walk closer to the bar area. Because they were barf-inducing. Especially to someone whose girlfriend had left for her for a bigger life than Baker City, Oregon, and moved to Central City to pursue her dreams and a fling with a tattooed WMMA fighter from Brooklyn.

“What’s with the grumpy face, Nao-Nao?” Becky, one of the other waitresses at the Lone Pine Cafe, asks upon seeing Naomi.

Naomi motions to the couple on the couch with her head, and rolls her eyes, “Not in the mood for couples right now.”

Becky nods understandingly at Naomi, squeezing Naomi’s arm in commiseration, “You want me to handle them for now? It’s a slow morning.”

Slow morning was a understatement. There were no other customers at 8AM on a Thursday besides the barf-inducing couple (whom Naomi reckoned was on a vacation or honeymooning, refraining from asking herself “Who honeymoons in Baker City?” because she doesn’t want to think of anything to do with romance and couples and all that at the moment). Some folks have gone in to take to-go orders before heading for their jobs. But beyond those quick muffin and salted honey pie orders, the cafe was empty save for Naomi, Becky and the couple (and Bill who was manning the kitchen this morning).

Before Naomi could take Becky up on her offer, Becky gasps.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Becky whispers in an excited voice, covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes on their only customers

“What?” Naomi frowns, looking at Becky in concern.

“That’s Oliver Queen!” Becky says in a low, but still excited, voice.

“Who?” Naomi, looking back at the couple who were now sucking face.

“Don’t look!” Becky exclaims turning Naomi’s face around, “Oliver Queen, you know the billionaire who got shipwrecked on an island for five years!”

“Oh,” Naomi nods. She remembers seeing the news about this guy. Both when he went missing and when returned five years after.

“Order up!” Bill calls out from the kitchen, placing plates of Black eyed peas huevos rancheros and potato sausages with scrambled eggs on the counter between the kitchen the bar area.

“I’ll bring their food, while you get their coffees refilled!” Becky says.

By the time Naomi gets to where Oliver Queen is seated with his girlfriend with a fresh pot of coffee for them, Becky has introduced herself and talked up their homestyle diner.

“Yes, we heard about this place from the Urban Spoon website,” Oliver Queen’s blonde bespectacled girlfriend is saying to Becky with a smile as Naomi reaches their table. “It’s got really great reviews! Especially for your potato sausages! That Oliver thinks is weird. I don’t know why. I mean, sausage and potatoes go together, right? So, why can’t they come in one package? Oh, and for your salted honey pie! I really want to try that, too!”

Oliver Queen chuckles but says nothing as he thumbs the back of his girlfriend’s left ear gently, the rest of his left hand resting on her shoulder.

“Yes! Our salted honey pie is to die for!” Becky responds enthusiastically, “And you must try our cinnamon rolls with salted caramel!”

“Does they have nuts in them?” Oliver Queen speaks up, “Felicity’s allergic to nuts.”

“Oh,” Becky’s face falls, “They do have nuts in them. Sorry! But surely, we can make some that’s nut-free for you…”

“You’d probably need to wait a day,” Naomi interrupts. As Oliver Queen and his Felicity’s attention turn to her, Naomi gives them a small smile, “I mean, we can do that for you, but special orders take a day to fill.”

Oliver Queen turns to his girlfriend with a smile, “What do you say, an extra night in Baker City? So, you can try their salted caramel cinnamon rolls?”

“Hmmm… Yes!” she responds, leaning towards him to peck his cheek, making his smile wider. She turns back to Becky and Naomi, “Can we order a batch of nut-free cinnamon rolls with salted caramel?”

As Becky enthusiastically nods and heads to the kitchen to tell Bill about their special order, Naomi refills Oliver and Felicity’s mugs with hot coffee, thinking, “Ugh, I have to see this sickening, lovey-dovey, barf-inducing couple again tomorrow…”

———–

They’re back the next day to have breakfast and to get their cinnamon roll order.

Becky works up the nerve to ask Oliver Queen, if she could take a photo with them in the cafe for the Lone Pine Facebook page. Felicity agrees for the two of them, despite Oliver Queen’s apparent reluctance. The only request he makes is for Becky to post the photo the next day as he said he didn’t want the media to know where they were.

Naomi ends up taking the photo because Becky wanted to be in the shot, serving Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak their breakfast as they sat together in the same couch, pretty much the same way they did the day before. He was leaning back on the right corner of the couch, his left arm around her shoulder. She was leaning against him, her left hand tangled with his hand on her shoulder, and her right holding his on his thigh.

It’s a beautiful picture, Naomi concedes. The light from the window just coming in at the right angle, gently illuminating the good-looking couple. But what made the picture was their smiles. She’s facing the camera with a large, open smile on her face as he gazes at her with a small smile.

Naomi sighs.

————

Thirty-minutes after Becky posts the picture on the cafe’s Facebook page, it becomes the most liked photo on their page, even topping the ones with their pastries.

One of their regular customers, who originally came from Starling City, shared the photo with the Starling City Herald Facebook page, resulting in more likes and comments and shares of that photo.

It becomes the first photo in the online frenzy that will soon ensue called, #OlicitySpotting.

Naomi secretly takes pride in that.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/118934832953/olicityspotting-baker-city-oregon


End file.
